It Was Never The End
by KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm
Summary: The story ended, but the lives of the Baudelaire orphans did not. This is the untold story of what happened to them after the left the island. Somewhat AU. And you'll never guess some of the plot twists. Worth your time.
1. Chapter 1

Violet stared back at the island, watching it sink out of view slowly until it was no more than a small dot of the horizon. She turned to the other passengers on the boat. Klaus was staring out to sea, looking quite lost and deep in thought. Sunny was rocking Beatrice who she had taken a liking to. Beatrice was quite fond of Sunny, too. Although Violet needed to help occasionally, Sunny enjoyed taking care of Beatrice. Sunny had grown so much since their parents had died. Violet smiled slightly until she realized the island had sank out of view completely and she had no idea where they were. The four children on the boat were entrusting their lives to fate.

No, children isn't the right word. They had been through too much in life to be merely referred to as children.

Violet stood up and walked to the front of the boat. She peered out to sea and looked for any hint of land or anything that would help them, but she could see nothing. She turned back to the passengers and tried to think of anything to say to keep their hopes up, but she couldn't. She wasn't known for being good with words. She sighed and sat down at the front of the boat to conserve her energy. She would probably need it later, seeing an unwelcoming mass of clouds in the sky. It was quite far away, but Violet knew they were bound to have trouble sooner or later.

Violet stared out at the sea again, thinking of an invention that could help them survive at sea if they happened to be out there for a while. She took her ribbon, now bleached, faded, and worn, and tied up her hair with it.

The familiar feeling relaxed her for a moment and she tried to think about what she could possibly do if they ran out of supplies. She thought about water. That would go quickly. They were surrounded by water, but it wasn't potable. She thought if she had a pan and fire she could boil the water. Then she could take some kind of foil and make a dome over the pan. The water would condense and what would be left in the pan would be salt. But that would take ages and be very ineffective. Plus, who knew what else was in that sea water? Violet realized that was a rhetorical question and smiled to herself. She knew who actually knew what was in sea water.

"Klaus," she asked, just for the fun of it, "what else is in sea water?"

"Well," said Klaus, getting a small smile on his face and turning around to face Violet, "besides from hydrogen and oxygen, obviously, salt water has an average of 3.5% salinity...which is unfortunately toxic...it has to do with your kidneys. Lets see, there's also a small percentage of sulfur, chloride, sodium, magnesium, and bromine. And THEN there's the pollution..." Klaus' voice trailed off. He had changed his gaze to the floor of the boat and was scowling.

Violet reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling weakly.

"It's not the time nor place to concern yourself with human pollution. But there's no chance of us being able to somehow drink sea water?"

Klaus shook his head. "Unless you can invent some kind of distillation device. If we were to just drink the water as is we'd be severely poisoned. It'd lead to death in a short while. Not that we won't fry anyways..." Klaus mumbled the last part quietly so Violet could just scarcely hear him. Her smile immediately fell.

"Hey, don't think like that. Your mood will rub out on all of us and no one will like that." Klaus made a 'Mmm' ing sound and turned back to the sea to think. Violet sighed and returned to her train of thought as well. She wondered where they would get water since any form of sea water probably wasn't an option. They could get water from rain clouds... Speaking of which, Violet checked on the mass of clouds. It was approaching faster than she thought. They were heading in it's direction and it was moving towards them. At least, she thought that was what was happening. She wasn't really sure...

A wave of confusion and unknowing came over Violet, and she shook her head to try to get it to go away. She had to come to her senses; she would need to invent something to help them survive the storm. She stood up and started rummaging around the things they had brought with them at the bottom of the boat.

"What are you doing?" asked Klaus, irked by the noise. Violet's response was to point at the sky before she returned to her rummaging.

"Cumulonimbus..." muttered Klaus. "Can I help?"

"Tear off those boards from the side of the boat," replied Violet, digging out some rope that was in the pile of stuff. Klaus raised his eyebrows and hesitantly tugged a board partly off.

"Violet, if I take these off the boat has a strong chance of capsizing if we get tossed around."

Violet sighed and gave him a look. "You know as well as I do what is going to happen when those clouds reach us, Klaus. I need to keep people alive, and this will make sure they stay afloat." Klaus resumed his tugging and handed the boards he took off to Violet. Violet took the boards and bent the wood as far as she could and then tying it with rope so it wouldn't spring out flat. They formed sort of a U shape. Sunny watched all this with interest, trying to keep Beatrice asleep despite the noise.

"I think that's enough," said Violet as Klaus handed her one more board. He had pulled off most of the boards from the top layer of the boat, so you couldn't lean back because you would fall out. Violet continued making U-shaped boards until she ran out. She ended up with twelve pieces. She then started to tie them together, so three boards together would make a really deep U.

You can't picture it? Well, dear reader, try this. Take your pointer finger and make a hook-shape, like you're the hook-handed man. Then take your middle and ring fingers and do the same thing. Good. Now put them together, and that's what Violet was making. Now, look at the people around you and see them wonder what on earth you're doing with your fingers.

The other passengers were watching Violet anxiously. Violet had successfully made three inverted triple-U-shaped things. She was starting on the last when she felt something hit the back of her head. She gasped and turned around, seeing a very unpleasant sight. The edge of the cloud formation had just started to pass over them, and the only clear sky that could be seen was back the way they came, and even that was disappearing fast. Violet abandoned her work on the fourth inverted U and started tying the first three together with the little rope she had left. It started to rain harder, and Violet made the last knot as their boat started to precariously move from side to side with the stormy water.

The rain started to come faster, and soon all the passengers on the boat were drenched. They could feel the boat getting lower in the ocean with the added weight of the water from the rain, and soon water would be coming over the sides. Violet turned the middle U right side up so it looked like a U again and set Beatrice inside securing her with a rope to block the sides where she might fall off. The boat went over a wave and Violet felt a surge of water on her feet as the boat started to take on water. Violet shoved the other two inverted U into Klaus and Sunny's arms.

"If you keep it upside down, like a half barrel, it's sure to keep you afloat!" shouted Violet over the din of the storm.

Klaus tried to shout something back, but at that moment there was a large clap of thunder. We can only assume he said, 'What about you, Violet?'

Violet didn't hear him, nor was she paying attention, because she was focused on her inverted U. It was still in three pieces, and she was desperately trying to tie them together with my he remaining soggy rope. She wasn't unfortunately wasn't as successful as she hoped, because she couldn't tie her U together before a huge wave overpowered the boat, sending all of its passengers topping into the water.

Violet spluttered and grabbed a piece of wood she found floating in the water.

"Klaus!" she yelled. "Klaus!"

"Violet!" came a very faint reply that Violet could just make out.

"Klaus! Hold onto the wood! It's buoyant! Take care of Beatrice!"

Violet never knew if Klaus heard her or not because everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: A-hah! Cliffhanger. Ooh, I'm so evil. I can't wait to continue this story. I have big plans. Which means it will probably go on a long time. **

**Anyways, I want to take everyone who took the time to review my stories. I feel so loved! It's a much nicer change from real life! Just kidding! But seriously.**

**Young lady, have you been good to your mother?**

**Tee-hee!**

**(Oh, crap, I think that's copyrighted. Oh well. I want a tee-hee baller band. Skitzo!)**

**Review, sugar! (bowl. ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for not giving up on me. This month has been unbelievably busy! It's included 2 auditions, 6 essays, and library book due dates. This chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but I capped 1.5k words, so I didn't do terrible. Kyle is actually based on someone I used to know. You can search Kyle Julian Weckman and a bunch of news articles will come up. He was great. :'] Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Your reviews and feedback are appreciated! **

* * *

As soon as Violet opened her eyes, she had a coughing spasm. She tried to sit up, but someone pushed her back down. She looked to see who it was and found a young man wearing a hospital uniform. He was holding her down by her shoulders. Violet tried to say something but she started to cough again. She wanted to get up, but this person just wouldn't allow it.

"You're going to be alright, but you need to stay lying down, alright?" he said. Violet tried to reply but couldn't find her voice, so she just shook her head vigorously.

"You need to," said the guy again. "You don't want to pull out your IV either, so try to calm down." Violet looked over and saw she had a large needle stuck in her wrist. Her eyes went wide, and she stopped struggling at risk of hurting herself. The guy let go hesitantly.

"What...happened?" mumbled Violet. Her head ached and her brain felt inflated. She looked at the man. He sighed.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," he said. "A lifeguard saw the wrecks of a boat and swam to sea. He found you out there."

Something clicked in Violet's mind, and her eyes shot open. "Klaus...Klaus! And Sunny! Where are Klaus and Sunny and Beatrice?!" she yelled at the man, sitting upright and trying to get out of the hospital bed. She needed to find them. The man jumped up and tried to hold down Violet, but she was too determined. She pushed him off and started out of her room and down the hall, dragging the wheeled cart with her IV fluid attached.

"Nurse! NURSE!" she could hear the guy yelling. Suddenly, a bunch of people dressed in white medical uniforms came out of various rooms as barricaded Violet's path.

"You have to let me through!" said Violet. "I have to find my brother and-"

Violet felt something puncture her skin, and her energy immediately dropped.

"Ugh," she said as she fell backwards into the arms of the man. His face was the last thing she saw before her world went black again for the second time in a few days.

* * *

When Violet woke up again, she was in a different room. It was plain white. She was in a bed like the one she was in before. She tried to move her arms, but found she couldn't. Someone had put a straightjacket on her. She turned her head to the right and saw the same man in a chair. He was hunched over with his head in his hands, like he was deadbeat. Violet watched him for a few minutes and he did not move. She figured he was either asleep or was on the verge of sleep.

She tried to move her arms again. She did not like the feeling of confinement like this; she understood what people who were claustrophobic felt like. She pulled harder, causing the fabric of the bed to rustle. The man's head jerked up quickly.

"You're awake," he said, walking over to her.

"How long have I been out? And...where am I?" asked Violet. She felt in the dark, a feeling she sincerely loathed.

"You've only been asleep about...half a day. You're in the mental ward of our hospital."

"But I don't have any mental problems!" Violet tried to sit up but a sharp pain coursed through her head. She gritted her teeth and grimaced, laying back down.

"Your condition is unstable," said the man. "To be honest, we don't exactly know what is wrong with you. Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I do," said Violet, "It's Violet Baudelaire. Who are you?" The man grabbed some papers he had near his chair and jotted down Violet's name.

"So you're not amnesic..." he murmured. He turned to face Violet again.

"I'm Kyle Julian. I was an assistant student doctor, but the doctor had to go out of town on business. He said I could handle anything that could happen when he was away," he grimaced. "Well, you've changed all that. I'm not sure I can handle anything anymore."

Violet took time to examine him properly. He looked like a genuine person, and he was not very bad looking either. He had sandy golden hair that swished off to the side, and a face that resembled a square more than an oval. His jaw and cheekbones were pretty set, and Violet guessed he must have been about a year or two older than her. He had a mark under his left eye and blue square glasses. He was overall a very nice-looking person.

"I'm...sorry," murmured Violet.

"It's my job in training," shrugged Kyle. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Allergies?"

"Peppermints."

"Siblings?" As Kyle said this, Violet's eyes grew wide again and she jolted. Kyle quickly threw down his notes and pushed Violet's shoulders down on the bed.

"No, nonono," he said, forcing Violet down. "You are not doing this to me again. Don't run away. Please. They told me I should send you off to the asylum, but I had hope you'd be okay. Just- don't." Violet tried to relax. She stopped squirming, but this time Kyle didn't trust her on her own; he kept his grip on her shoulders.

"The names you were yelling earlier, were those your siblings?" Violet bit her lip and nodded. She felt the familiar prickling feeling in her eyes and nose and she knew she was tearing up. She didn't want to cry in front of Kyle, but she just felt overwhelmed. Before she knew it, she was sobbing into him and he was trying to comfort her.

* * *

Kyle felt very awkward about his situation. It was just his luck the doctor was out this week. What would he think of his apprentice when he returned!? Kyle looked down at the young lady that he was trying to comfort by rubbing her arm. Violet, she said her name was. She was QUITE the patient.

When she had arrived, she had been unconscious and just been handed off to Kyle.

'Just a normal case,' thought Kyle. 'Yeah right.' They had just told Kyle to give her an IV and make sure she was nourished. Apparently she had almost drowned. Kyle wanted to ask her more about it so he could give her a proper diagnosis, but she was obviously in no mental condition to do it now.

Kyle didn't know how to comfort her, so he just sat there with his arm around her shoulders. She was clinging to him and sobbing, well, as much clinging as could be done in a straight jacket. He took a moment to observe her, as he felt uncomfortable looking at her while she was asleep. He found her quite beautiful, though her eyes held a world a world of pain (especially now she was crying.) She didn't look that much younger than him, and Kyle wondered where she came from. He had wondered that the second she was placed in his custody. He had been expected to change her into her hospital gown. He had been glad she was asleep. The administrators said there was a large chance she had some form of amnesia and Kyle should relocate her to the mental wars or even the asylum. Kyle had faith in her, and then she had gone on a rampage. 'We told you so!' The words echoed in Kyle's head. They moved her and then confined Kyle to her room so she wouldn't injure herself or any of the other patients. Kyle wondered if her parents would ever show up to help.

"Would you feel better if I took your straight jacket off?" Kyle asked her. She sniffled and nodded. "You have to promise me you're not going to run away again this time though."

"I promise," said Violet weakly. She turned to the left and Kyle undid the buckles on her jacket. He slid it off her and she stretched her arms in front of her, obviously enjoying the non-confined feeling. She sniffed again and wiped her eyes. She let out a long sigh and stared at the white wall in front of her.

"Klaus," she murmured, in barely more than a whisper. Kyle leaned close so he could hear her.

"He was my brother. He turned fourteen. Sunny was my sister. She loves to cook," A minuscule smile danced over Violet's lips, but Kyle still noticed. They must have been very dear to her.

"And then there was Beatrice...named for my mother. Beatrice...Snicket." Kyle stiffened.

"You said...Beatrice Snicket?"

Violet nodded, biting her bottom lip. She turned her head to look at him. Kyle blinked several times and stood up, taking his papers in his hand.

"Do you mind...if I write this down?" he asked. Violet sighed again.

"Go ahead." Kyle started scribbling something down on his papers and Violet continued talking.

"I was supposed to take care of them. They were my responsibility. Mother always said to watch over them, since I was oldest. But now-" Violet's voice broke, and she swallowed painfully. Kyle looked back up at her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he was sure she needed more help.

"Where are your parents?" asked Kyle. He saw something in her face harden, but he kept going. "If we can contact them, maybe-"

"Mr. Julian," interrupted Violet, "my parents are dead. They died almost three years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: You thought I gave up on this, didn't you? I was just lazy, sorry. Plus I've been busy, again. I did ASOUE as a theatre camp. I was Justice Strauss. You can imagine how that went. ;) **

**Anyhow, your support encouraged me to keep writing this, so keep reviewing and being awesome, please. I'm trying to write about 10 minutes every day so I'll just be focusing on this story for a while. **

**I didn't realize this was a sad occasion.**

* * *

Klaus almost collapsed at the sight of land. He found it quite hard to collapse while treading water, though. As he pulled the two little girls over to the beach, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as his feet touched land. Or perhaps it was just a wave. All the numbness in Klaus' body quickly dissipated as he realized the severity of his situation. He grabbed Sunny and Beatrice and quickly escorted them off of the beach before too many civilians noticed them.

"I'm cold, Klaus," shivered Sunny as she sat down cradling Beatrice. "We're soaked..."

"I am too, Sunny. Let's try to find somewhere we can get dry clothes." Klaus took Sunny's hand and walked towards the nearest buildings.

"And while we're at it, let's try to find out where we are." The Baudelaires (and Snicket) walked into a building with a sign reading 'Orange Beach Shop.'

"Excuse me," Klaus asked the store cashier, "could you tell us where we are?" The cashier looked up from her iPhone and raised an eyebrow. This made her eyes look quite creepy because she was wearing far too much fuscia eyeshadow.

"Well now, where did y'all come from?" she asked, walking over to the children and shoving her phone in her back pocket. She tilted Klaus' head up and down curiously.

"And why're you all wet?" Klaus took a step away from her uncomfortably.

"Well, erm, we were shipwrecked, in a sense." The cashier put her hand to her mouth in surprise but her eyes gave away that she wasn't believing their story.

"So, you need new clothes?" she asked. "You got any money?"

Klaus mumbled, "Not exactly..."

The cashier smirked slightly. "So you expect me to give you free clothes from my boss' beach shop? He'd kill me."

"Well, perhaps we can get clothes elsewhere," Klaus said. "But could you please tell us where we are?"

"Let me be the first to welcome y'all to Orange Beach, Alabama. And you could do that, kid. I COULD get you clothes for no price, though."

"What's the catch?" Klaus asked, hesitantly.

"There's this party tonight I reeeeeally wanna go to," the cashier started, "but my stupid boss says I have to work. You'd have to cover for me. Are you eighteen?"

"No, I'm fourteen."

"Close enough. All you'd have to do is ring up any items if people come in to buy stuff. Do you know how to do that?"

"No."

"Well, live and learn. The party starts in an hour and a half and I still need to drive to town to buy booze, so let's hurry up and get y'all some dry clothes." Sunny gave a little cry as the cashier dragged her over to a rack of children's shirts, all with the beach shop logo on it. She grabbed a blue one off the rack, thrust it into Sunny's arms on top of Beatrice, and shoved her in the changing room.

"Now," said the cashier, beckoning Klaus to her with her pointer finger, "what color?"

"I don't really care," Klaus replied.

"How about this one? Every boy likes green." Klaus thought that wasn't a true fact, but he took the shirt anyways and started towards the changing rooms.

"I can help you with that, if you need," said the cashier with a wink.

Klaus quickly locked the changing room door as Sunny yelled out, "I need pants!"

* * *

Eventually, Klaus was situated behind the cash register while Sunny and Beatrice were hiding behind the counter (apparently young children were not supposed to be allowed to be around the cash machines and other expensive equipment.)

"I'm hungry," said Sunny, "and so is Beatrice." Klaus eyed the mini snack bar the shop had.

"We don't have any money. I don't know what we can do until we get some."

"I could make something with the chips and dip," suggested Sunny, leaning towards the snack bar.

"Sunny," Klaus sighed, "I'd love for you to make something except that would be stealing. And you're supposed to stay under the counter. Sunny sighed and started to pout.

* * *

"Are we really going to do this? It's immoral."

* * *

Klaus picked up the two girls and broke into a run away from the store, the contents of the tip jar in his pocket. It was definitely immoral, but he would do what he had to to provide for his sisters. Until he reunited with Violet, which he was confident would happen, he was the eldest and in charge of their family. As he tried to figure out what to do next, he could relate to what Violet went through every day. One wrong decision...

"Can we eat there?" asked Sunny, pointing to a run down diner next to the road.

"Sure, Sunny," resigned Klaus, mostly because hunger was starting to affect him. He set sown the girls and held the dingy door open for them.

"Table for three?" asked a waitress that reminded Klaus of the beach shop cashier, mainly in the fact she didn't look like she cared. Klaus nodded as the waitress led them to a cracked red booth.

"Your server'll be here in a minute. Probably," she added, before turning away rudely and walking back to the hostess station. Klaus picked up a menu.

"What would you like, Sunny? I suppose to save our resources it's in our best interest to order off the cheaper side of the menu. Would you prefer the grilled cheese or... the secret sauce burger?"

"Grilled cheese!" chanted Sunny. "We can all share that."

"Good idea," agreed Klaus as a server walked up to their table.

"Welcome to Grub's. What do you want?" asked the server monotonously. He... no, was it a she? It was hard to tell. He/she/it had long brown hair that completely covered their face and a name tag that read 'P.D.'

"Um, we'd like an order of grilled cheese, please," said Klaus.

"What else?" P.D. asked.

"That's it," Klaus replied.

"Seriously?" Klaus frowned and nodded.

"Cheapskates," the server murmured as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Well, that wasn't very polite," said Klaus. Sunny nodded in agreement as she started playing peek-a-boo with Beatrice. Seeing as the two girls were occupied, Klaus looked around for something else to do. He walked over to the newspaper stand, figuring he might try to catch up on what was going on in the world. His mouth dropped open when he read the headline.


End file.
